Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical energy transportation and distribution and in particular to a voltage stabilizer/booster that regulates output voltage in incremental steps.
Description of Related Art
Problems with the regulation of voltage in electrical energy distribution are known in the art, as are techniques and systems that mitigate the problem.
Autotransformers are commonly used to regulate and/or boost an input voltage to provide a constant output voltage regardless of voltage drops on the input. Typically, such autotransformers are controlled by static or mechanical switches, or via the use of motorized, continuously adjusted autotransformers. Such equipment is typically expensive, and/or somewhat unreliable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a voltage stabilizer that can be used at different electrical energy voltage levels, capable of being installed in single phase or three-phase networks, to provide a regulated output voltage.
This objects and others are achieved via a voltage stabilizer consisting of one or mote electromagnetic devices of transformer type, and which, in incremental steps, regulates the output voltage, particularly within electrical networks with large voltage drops.
The basic regulation device consists of a transformer with a primary dual or quadruple winding, and with a simple secondary winding, that is configured to withstand the supply line""s full intensity. The secondary is configured to lie in series between the supply input and the regulated output, and may be positioned before of after the configurable primary branch. Via appropriate configurations of the primary windings, corrections are made to the output voltage, with the purpose of keeping it within pre-set margins.
This basic element offers features of very considerable economy, robustness and efficacy, the output discrimination being five or nine-step, which makes the invention of interest to installations where there is a major problem of voltage regulation and where a coarse regulation is required at around the nominal voltage value.
Nevertheless, should greater resolution be needed, the invention admits the use of devices in series, with regulations stepped 4:1.